Such steering arrangements are, for example, known from DE 10 2004 027 971 A1. When a driver of a vehicle provided with such a steering arrangement wishes to steer the vehicle, he activates the steering unit. In dependence of the actuation of the steering unit, hydraulic pressures are generated, which activate the steering valve arrangement, thus releasing a flow path from the supply connections to the steering motor.
It has now been observed that in many cases there are differences in the steering behaviour of such steering arrangements, in dependence of whether steering is made to the left or to the right. Often, the driver finds this unpleasant.
This phenomenon could be remedied in that the production accuracy is increased and that all areas, channels, pressure admission surfaces etc., which are important for the determination of the flow of the hydraulic fluid, were made as equal as possible. However, the required production efforts would be substantial.